


My One and Only

by MakeSomeNoiseKilljoys



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Background Woochan, Chan want to fight people, Coffee Shops, Don't Read This, Fluff, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, Panic Attacks, Red String of Fate, Soulmates, Tags Are Hard, Woojin is the voice of reason, don't hurt his son, stray kids - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 23:36:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14319546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakeSomeNoiseKilljoys/pseuds/MakeSomeNoiseKilljoys
Summary: In which Jeongin has waited his whole life to find the person on the other side of his string. He just thought meeting them wouldn't hurt this much-Jeongin has seen his soulmate, has seen the red string wrapped around his pinky connect to theirs. He also saw how his soulmates arm was wrapped around a girl, saw how they smiled and giggled. Saw how they kissed her forehead. Jeongin also saw that his soulmate was a boy, a boy who very much seemed straight. What he couldn't see was his own heart break at the sight, but he sure did feel the agonizing pain that came with it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing any sort of fanfiction so it's probably bad! I apologize if there's any mistakes I missed.

Most people are overjoyed the second they see their soulmate, knowing that they have finally met their one and only. After years of looking down at the red string around their pinky, knowing that one day they’ll meet the person on the other side of it. Jeongin, however, can’t sympathize. 

You see, Jeongin has seen his soulmate, has seen the red string wrapped around his pinky connect to theirs. He also saw how his soulmates arm was wrapped around a girl, saw how they smiled and giggled. Saw how they kissed her forehead. Jeongin also saw that his soulmate was a boy, a boy who very much seemed straight. What he couldn't see was his own heart break at the sight, but he sure did feel the agonizing pain that came with it. 

Ever since Jeongin was little, he dreamed about meeting his soulmate. He imagined ways of meeting them. He even begged his mom to get braces to make sure he looked absolutely perfect for his soulmate. Jeongin did everything he could to prepare, but he didn’t even think of preparing for his soulmate already having someone, didn’t prepare for heartbreak. 

Jeongin realized long ago he liked boys, he just always assumed his soulmate would like them too. But as he stared, frozen in place, at his soulmate and the girl hugging, it was obvious the guy wasn’t gay. He wants to hate him, wants to feel cheated on, but they were never together in the first place. They were just two souls who never met.  

Jeongin turns away with tears in his eyes. He starts to walk away, soon getting lost in the crowd completely unaware of a pair of eyes frantically searching for the male on the other side of his string.

* * *

 

To say Seungmin was sad would be an understatement. Not only was his best friend moving tomorrow, only giving them a couple hours to hang out one last time, but he just saw his soulmate run away at the sight of him. He doesn’t understand what's so wrong with him that his soulmate could barely look at him. Was he really that ugly? Seungmin has dealt with self-esteem issues in the past, but this is a new low. Having your soulmate, the one you’ve been fated to be with since birth, run away from just one look at you.

“What’s wrong?” said Chaeyoung, his best friend, concerned when the giggling boy’s face dropped to the most heartbreaking frown.

“I just saw my soulmate.” Seungmin whispered, staring off in the direction his soulmate ran off in. 

“That’s great!” Chaeyoung exclaimed  “ Why do you seem so sad about it?”

“Because Chaeyoung,” Seungmin started took a deep breathe trying to hold back tears. “Because he took one look at me and ran away! Am I that repulsive?” Seungmin angrily shouted, no longer able to hold back his tears.  Chaeyoung’s face dropped before it morphed into anger.

“What did he look like? Tell me because if he can’t see how perfect you are, he doesn’t deserve to have eyes! You are nowhere near repulsive.” 

Seungmin chuckled, though tears still continued to fall. “You don’t have to do all that” Seungmin whispered before looking at Chaeyoung, smiling sadly. “Thanks though, I don’t know what I’m going to do without a friend like you.”

“I’m always going to be your friend Seungminnie, even though we’ll be miles apart.” she said smiling up at Seungmin before giving him a hug. “But hey, about this soulmate business, maybe it’s just a big misunderstanding. I can’t imagine anyone running away just at the sight of you.”

“Yeah, maybe you’re right.” though Seungmin was still not confident that his soulmate didn’t hate him.

“Hey you know what direction he went in, and you have the string to follow, why don’t you just go after him!” Chaeyoung says.

“I don’t know Chae…” Seungmin said said uncertainly. Even if he did catch up to him, what would he say? What if his soulmate actually did hate him? What if he really thought he was ugly? What if he was homophobic? What if-

“Don’t overthink this Seungminnie” Chaeyoung said, breaking him out of his thoughts. “You don’t know when you’ll see him again, if you’ll ever see him again!. What if this was your only chance?”

Seungmin sighed, defeated. “Yeah you’re right.” Chaeyoung scoffed.

“Of course, I’m always right. Now go get him tiger!” Chaeyoung said pushing him in the direction his soulmate went.

“Okay, okay I’m going.” Seungmin chuckled, wiping away the last tear on his face.

“Good luck!” Chaeyoung screamed, catching the attention of all the passerbyers as Seungmin ran off in the direction of his string, his soulmate. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeongin runs to the safest place he know, his safe haven, the cafe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're still reading this I am thoroughly shocked. I honestly was going to delete this story ( I have really bad anxiety and I think everything I make is horrible) but as I was about to delete it I saw that 2 people left comments saying they hope I continue it. I can't wrap my head around that, it's hard to think people actually wanted me to continue. Anyway thank you to those people for motivating me! (i'm writing this here because I'm an anxious coward who can't reply to comments)\
> 
> Anyway on with the story I guess, sorry if there's any mistakes!

 

Jeongin ran to the first place he can think of, his safe haven, Stray Cups. It was a little cafe his friends Woojin and his soulmate Chan own. No matter what was going on, and how sad he was, being in the cafe never failed to calm him down and make him feel better.

There was a small lounge area that had the most comfortable chair he has ever sat upon, and a bookcase filled with books (every book having been read twice by Jeongin). The majority of books were donated by customers themselves, wanting to add to the place. It had everything from Shakespeare to Batman. Books sent Jeongin to another world. They allowed him to forget, even if for just a short period of time, all his problems and worries. Just thinking of it made Jeongin just a little bit happier.

His favorite thing was how random all the decorations were, yet it still looked well put together. There were no two coffee cups were the same, each one was unique. His favorite one was a cute eevee mug. Jeongin absolutely refuses to drink from any other cup and when it’s being used already, he waits somewhat patiently for that person to leave.

The walls were also covered in posters and picture frames. The posters were usually anime and game related while the pictures were more aesthetic. Customers think the cafe is charming and creative, but the truth is that Chan and Woojin just had opposing ideas.

The whole place was just one big compromise between them. It’s not like they can’t say no to things being in the cafe, but they’re so smitten they always end up agreeing with each other. Jeongin gets it though, only a robot can say no to Woojin or Chan when they get so excited and cutely beg for the other to let them add something to the cafe.  

When Jeongin finally entered the cafe, out of breathe and eyes still red from crying, Chan immediately rushed over and enveloped him in a hug.

“What happened Jeongin?” Chan asked quietly. Jeongin just buried himself further into Chan’s chest, wanting nothing more than to just disappear. He usually hates skinship but he welcomes the embrace. Jeongin just wants to feel loved at the moment.

“I can’t help you if I don’t know what’s going on Jeongin.” Chan said, concerned when his friend didn’t answer. Chan pulled away and looked Jeongin in the eyes before looking around. They were making a scene in the middle of the cafe. Luckily, it wasn’t that busy today, so Chan led him to the empty lounge area. For more privacy. Once they sat down, Jeongin started to speak.

“I saw my soulmate,” Jeongin confided. “And he was hugging this girl and kissing her forehead.” He took a deep breathe trying to steady his breathing, not wanting to have another breakdown. “He’s straight Chan, and in a relationship.” Tears had started to form in his eyes as he thought of how happy his soulmate looked with the girl.

Chan was furious, wanting to beat up the guy who hurt Jeongin, the sweet maknae who almost always had a smile on his face. The one who he jokes about being his son. Chan was about to say something before Woojin, who appeared earlier not being noticed, spoke.

“Jeongin , I understand how upset you are, and if what you said is the case I’m ready to beat him up but has it crossed you mind that you may have it wrong?” Jeongin and Chan both looked at him, very confused.

“What do you mean?” Jeongin asked.

“Well, maybe the girl was his sister, or a close friend. Maybe you just misunderstood them hugging. I mean, you were just hugging Chan and being affectionate, but that doesn’t you guys are together.” Woojin stated.

Jeongin opened his mouth to say something multiple times, but he didn’t really know what to say to that. Woojin makes a great argument. Had Jeongin just been jumping to conclusions this whole time. It’s possible but Jeongin doesn’t want to get his hopes up.

“I guess that could be true,” he finally said. “But her being his girlfriend could also be true. “

“I’m just saying to look at all the possibilities.” Woojin replied, Chan nodding in agreement before speaking himself. “Hey how about I make you some hot chocolate Jeongin.”

“In the eevee mug?” Jeongin asked hopefully, looking up at him. Chan just chuckled.

“In the eevee mug.” Chan replied. And with that, he and Woojin walked away, Woojin to serve other customers, and Chan to get the hot chocolate. Jeongin was left alone, to wallow in his thoughts.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to tell you that I know Stray Cups sounds weird and a little cringy, but I was sleep deprived and I honestly couldn't think of anything else. (Why do I always write late at night?)  
> Sorry I didn't write much again, I've been having exams and had little time to write but i still wanted to get another chapter out. hope you enjoyed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Seungmin was little, he used to hear all kinds of stories about soulmates. Stories from how they met, what the bond was like, overall how incredible it was.  
> -  
> However, as Seungmin grew older he began to hear very different stories on soulmates. He began to realize that it wasn’t all sunshine and rainbows, that sometimes things went very wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to apologize for taking so long to update, I had a lot of projects to do and had little time to actually write. I also want to thank you guys for all the supportive comments! I honestly was not expecting that and it means so much to me ♡ Your comments made my whole month (because a day is not enough)  
> -  
> (Also I'm still scared to reply to any of them but know I read them and I greatly appreciate them)  
> Again sorry for any mistakes.

When Seungmin was little, he used to hear all kinds of stories about soulmates. Stories from how they met, what the bond was like, and overall how incredible it was. In school, kids would always ask questions like how soulmates came to be and the science behind it but no one could answer. It’s as if there’s no science or history behind them at all. It’s just how it’s always been.

He always loved hearing the stories, and would even create theories on how they came to be, and how the first people who were soulmates met. Others may think it was lame, but the unknown and endless possibilities always fascinated him.

However, as Seungmin grew older he began to hear very different stories on soulmates. He began to realize that it wasn’t all sunshine and rainbows, that sometimes things went very wrong.

Each story he heard got progressively worse. At first, it was just that their soulmate reacted badly when meeting them but later came around. Then, he heard stories of soulmates meeting as one of them was on a date with another person. Seungmin didn’t think much about these because at least they got together in the end but then he heard more stories.

Tales of a one soulmate not accepting they were found to someone of the same gender. This scared Seungmin because he was always sure he was gay, and never thought of his soulmate being a girl, or even worse, a homophobic boy. He thought he reached the worst of the stories with that one but he was wrong.

In class, a girl started to talk about what happened to her older cousin. The story started off like all the previous bad ones, but it got worse. Her cousin, Nayeon, met her soulmate, Jeongyeon while Jeongyeon was on a date with a guy. Jeongyeon refused that her soulmate was a girl and left Nayeon crushed. Seungmin had tuned most of the story out, not wanting to listen to another one of the same stories. Then he heard his classmate say that their bond had broken, and it Seungmin had never heard of that happening before.

You see, each pair of soulmates has a bond. It symbolizes the relationship between the pair of soulmates. The stronger the bond is, the more bright and red the string is and the more you connect with your soulmate. When bonds are weak, the string dims and the color slowly fades to gray. If the bond is so bad, and basically becomes nonexistent, the string breaks.

If the string breaks, the pair of soulmates become basically emotionless. They become very negative, and can no longer love. Seungmin was always terrified of the idea of that happening to him, now more than ever.

Looking down at his string, though it was still red, it was lighter than before. He froze, unable to keep his eyes off the now duller string, unable to tear his eyes away as his worst nightmare slowly becoming a reality.

Seungmin’s eyes started to water, and his breath became ragged. He felt like he couldn’t breathe. His head was fuzzy and his knees felt weak. He staggered to the side where a building stood, struggling to support himself up. He slowly slid his back down the wall until he was sitting on the ground.

Seungmin clutched his hand, helplessly staring at the string that now seemed more pink than red. In his head, he was thinking of the worst. His mind taunted him with images of his string becoming gray. He couldn’t get the idea of it breaking out of his head.

“My soulmate hates me. My soulmate hates me. My soulmate hates me.” Seungmin whispered. The phrase started to become a mantra, one he was unable to break. It sounded crazy but it was almost as if it grounded him, like that one phrase was keeping him from completely losing it.

People were passing by him, some glancing while looking concerned, others not caring at all. It made Seungmin feel even worse. The voice in his head was telling him that no one cared, that he was pathetic. All the while he kept repeating his mantra, now adding another phrase to it.

“My soulmate hates me, my soulmate hates me. I hate myself. I hate myself. I hate myself!” He cried out in frustration. Why him? “Why, why , WHY?!”

Seungmin always hated anxiety attacks, he’s sure no one likes them. You’re in this vulnerable state, and it takes forever just to calm down. It’s like you’re drowning and unable to swim up to the surface. You’re faced with this thought that you were the one that threw yourself in the water.

Seungmin continues to stare at his string, wanting to laugh but can only cry at the thought of how he failed. He was sure he has lost his soulmate forever. Just a while ago he was running on adrenaline, hoping to catch up to his soulmate and find out everything was just a big misunderstanding, that his soulmate did want him. Now, he was sitting on a filthy sidewalk, having one of the worst panic attacks of his life. He was sure he was never going to calm down, that the rest of his life would be one big attack.

“Hey are you okay?” an unfamiliar voice asked.

Seungmin wants to be mad at the stranger, wants to scream at them for asking such a stupid question with an obvious answer but he couldn’t bring himself to. So many people walked by him, but this one stopped. Seungmin looks up at the stranger, eyes still wet and breath still uneven. His eyes met someone who looked very familiar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don't know how long should I make this story. Should I end it soon, or try to drag it out? I'm very bad at deciding things...  
> (This story is also very bad like what am I doing with my life)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungmin talks to the oddly familiar stranger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so I'm back I guess...  
> Sorry I haven't updated in almost year. There are many reasons why I haven't, but I think the biggest reason was that I thought this sucked. Recently I read over it and realized it wasn't as bad as I thought it was (literally just read it again and now I think its bad again I hate myself lol) I suddenly got inspiration to finish this so here I am! I don't know if anyone is even reading this still but whatever.  
> sorry for mistakes

The kind man crouched down so he and Seungmin were eye level. Concern was written all over his face.

“Are you okay? What happened? Do you need help?” The mystery man asked. Seungmin couldn’t help but wonder why he was being so kind, and why he seemed so familiar. 

He was so caught up in his thoughts, he forgot to reply to the endless amount of questions the man was asking him. He wants to say he’s okay but that’d be a lie. His eyes start to water again as he shakes his head no.

“What are you saying no to? No you’re not okay, or no you don’t need help?” the man asked. Seungmin still can’t help but feel like he knows him from somewhere. Suddenly, another man comes up to us. He had silently been there the whole time and had apparently come with the other man. He was taller than the other and had freckles dotted over his face. Seungmin finally realized where he knew them from. 

They were the pair of soulmates that found each other in the school cafeteria. Freckles suddenly spit out the coke he was drinking and made a huge scene as he ran like the flash to the poor, unsuspecting boy in line. He was running so fast he couldn’t stop in time and ran straight into the short guy, causing his food to go flying. The short guy was so mad until he looked down. 

Seungmin couldn’t see it but he guessed it was his string. They just stared at each other, smiling, and right when Freckles was about to say something, the lunch lady started yelling at them.

Seungmin remembered laughing as she yelled at them about the huge mess they made and how they needed to clean it up. Everyone else was laughing too but the two boys didn’t seem to mind as they bonded by cleaning up their mess.

Soon enough they were the “it couple” of the school. Seungmin never had classes with them, but sometimes he’d see them holding hands in the halls. He remembered thinking how cute their first meeting was and how he hoped his would be like that too. 

Seungmin got so caught up in remembering where he knew them from, he forgot they were there. They had just been staring at him expectantly, and finally, he answered their questions.

“I’m sorry, I can’t say that I’m okay, but I don’t think I need help. I don’t think anyone can help me,” The two glanced at each other and shared a solemn look.

“What’s your name?” the first one asked.

“Seungmin.”

“Okay Seungmin, I’m Changbin and this is Felix.” The short one said as he pointed at the freckled one. “Do you mind telling us what happened? Who knows, maybe we can help.” said Changbin. 

Seungmin is wary bit they seem so concerned and nice. He can’t help but comply, even if he thinks it’s no use.

“Well,,,” Seungmin continues to recount today's series of events. How his soulmate ran away from him, how he felt, how he chased after him before he wound up here having an anxiety attack after he saw how the string was starting to fade.

The two just listened to it all, giving Seungmin a chance to speak before offering their two cents. Sure enough, when he was done, Changbin started to speak.

“ I think this all may be just a big misunderstanding. Maybe he thought you were dating the girl or something and ran away.”

Seungmin hadn’t really thought about that being a possibility. Still, his soulmate looked disgusted, how could that not be because he was homophobic?

“Maybe he looked disgusted cause he thought his soulmate was already in a relationship with a girl?” Felix said. Seungmin hadn’t realized he said that out loud.

“Hey, how about we move somewhere more comfortable? We’ve been sitting on the sidewalk this whole time.” Changbin suggested with a warm smile.

“Yeah maybe you’re right, but where would we go?” Seungmin asked. Truthfully, his legs had started to go numb.

“We know a place not far from here, our friends own it.” Felix said.

“Okay let’s go then.” Seungmin replied. And with that, they all got up and started to walk in the direction of the place. Seungmin was too out of it to realize his string led in that direction too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you guys think? Was it okay? Was it cringy? Did you expect the mystery man to be Changbin?  
> Why am I asking questions no one's going to answer? I don't know! Stay tuned next time for whenever I next update this story.

**Author's Note:**

> My notes are got messed up and the original one on the first chapter got deleted and whatever note I write for the first chapter is ending up on the third chapter. I give up honestly. I don't really remeber what the first note said I think it was something along the lines of how bad this is so yeah.


End file.
